bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks
Mission Quest for the Masks (also known as QFTM) was the first Bionicle TCG card game released in 2001. There were many collectable cards and it is currently unknown how many cards are now. But in Bricklink, it shows there is at least up to 275 cards plus 3 starter decks. Collecting Cards come in 2 forms, in Booster Packs and Theme Decks Booster Packs come on their own and in Booster Boxes. Booster Boxes contain 24 packs, and each pack contains 9 cards. Containing 5 Uncommon cards, 3 Rare cards, and 1 Ultra Rare card, indicated by the colored number writen in the Matoran alphabet. In case of the first set the number on the rarity symbol is 1, and the expansion Rahi Challenge would be 2. Rarity guide *Purple = Uncommon *Blue = Rare *Red = Ultra Rare Quick Rules To play, each player brings the toa (and corresponding Great Mask and Turaga) cards they will be using during the game. If more than one player wants to play the same toa, play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to play the toa. Note: It's a good idea to always carry more than one Toa (and corresponding Great Mask and Turaga) cards, just in case you cant play your first choice. Foil Great Mask cards have additional power to their non-foil counterparts. They are identical besides the amount of points they give to their respective stat, which is 200 rather than 100. These are available in booster packs, which always have one foil, and can be any card in the set. To build a deck of Great Mask Challenge cards, you and your opponent each take turnts placing Great Mask Challenge cards into the deck. Build the Great Msk Challenge deck face up so you can make sure you don't end up with duplicate cards. In a 2-Player game, you must play with 6 Great Mask Challenge cards. When you have reached that number, shuffle the cards and place them face down over the Great Mask Challenge draw pile. You must always play the game without duplicate Mission cards. Make sure to keep track of who owns what cards. To build a deck of Mission cards, you and your opponent each take turns placing mission cards into the deck. Build the Mission deck face up to you don't end up with duplicate cards. In a 2-player game, you must play with 14 Mission cards. When you have reached that number, shuffle the cards and face them down in the Mission draw pile. Each plaer brings their own deck of 20 Game Action cards. You must have at least 14 different Game action cards in your deck and you can only have 2 copies of any one Game Action card in your deck. You must have at least2 cards of each Game Action type (Infected Maks, Reward, Bonus, and Penalty) in your deck. Card List (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) The first set of cards contains 180 (The amount stated on the back of booster packs, though there are cards numbered higher, in the 200's presumably because foils are numbered differently that their nonfoil counterparts) uneque cards, an assortment of Great Masks, Toa, Turaga, Turaga Kanohi and Tools, Penalties, Bonuses, Missions, Infected Masks, Story Cards, and Great Mask Challenge cards. Below is a list of some of the cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) this list is NOT COMPLETE. Great Mask Challenge Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Mission Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Infected Mask Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Reward Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Bonus Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Penalty Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Toa Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Great Masks (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Turaga Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Turaga Tools Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Turaga Mask Cards (From original Bionicle: QFTM set) Bionicle Quest for the Masks TCG card cover.jpg|The back of the Quest for the Masks card Image:Bonus_Tahubsoi.png|Number 034, Bonus card Image:Bonus_Kopakabsoi.png|Number 035, Bonus card Image:Bonus_Galibsoi.png|Number 036, Bonus card Category:2001 Category:Board Game Category:Games Category:Trading Card Game Category:Collectible Card Game